


Leave it to the trees

by Mountainmarie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, if this goes well, maybe smut next chpter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainmarie/pseuds/Mountainmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet a handsome man in the forest,you talk Shakespeare and you become closer as he walks you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave it to the trees

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are encouraged. This is my second fic so constructive criticism is welcome!

"One touch of nature, makes the whole world kin." you hear a voice to your left say. You glance up from sketching the crooked pines and fallen aspens to see an unfamiliar but comforting face. "I'm sorry?" you say unclear of what you heard, and unclear as to who would be this far into the forest. "Sorry to startle you!" he apologized. "No worries" you laugh, " I just didn't expect to hear anyone this far outta town."

"I didn't expect to see anyone either" he concurs with a smile that would make the neighborhood witch melt with delight; no ruby slippers left, just a mere puddle of giggling liquid. "So what are you doing this far from home, if i may ask?" he says. "Well" you begin "I enjoy the solitude the forest offers, its a great place to read, draw, hike and I enjoy the freedom" You laugh, not expecting your answer to be so long and cliche. He smiles at you with eyes full of wonder, and this felling of wanderlust overwhelms you.

"Oh!" he exclaimed "Where are my manners! I'm Tom." He extends a masculine hand and you extend your graphite smeared palm and introduce yourself. As you shake hands you cant help but look into those blue eyes, and shake just a little to long.

"So, you like Shakespeare?" you point out. "Ah, you recognized that did you?" he questions with an arched brow. "Well, I know a bit about the bard" you smirk, which was true. You'd read Macbeth and Romeo and Juliet in high school, and you'd furthered you knowledge some, reading a couple biography's and were halfway through Hamlet, and almost finished with The Tempest. " He's sort of a literary genius" he stated. "Yes," you agree "However there has been controversy that he didn't write all those plays, some historians even say that he wasn't a real person" Tom looked as though he'd been shot, but he was laughing at the same time. His look of utter betrayal and humorous disbelief was entertaining to say the least.

"Shots fired!" he said in a sarcastic tone "Are you not a fan?" he asks. "No! I quite enjoy him!" you defend yourself "I've just read some articles, and heard historians argue it!" "Well, as a matter of fact, they're wrong" he says bluntly " I've heard the same thing, and I've done a little searching my self, and there is no way that he was a fraud! I mean the evidence is clear!" You could hear the urgency in his voice, that little pilot light of shakespearian love had erupted into a raging fire of knowledge and passion. 

He continued " his pieces are too consistent, granted we do know little of his life, but he was an introverted man. There is evidence of his schooling, his family, and friends." he concluded "Well, I'll say you've done a bit of research!" you state "Sorry if I bore you" he apologized "I just think he deserves the attention he gets" 

"I couldn't agree more" you say. He flashes you a toothy grin, and lets out a laugh. You stand in silence for a few moments, but its not like the ordinary awkward silence you feel around strangers, this was more of a voluntary, peaceful silence. Like the kind you have just before you fall asleep.

"So where are you headed?" Tom asked "It is getting late" you say "So towards town I suppose. What about yourself?" "Same. May I walk you home?" he asks. You blush not knowing that he'd taken a liking to you after you'd almost denounced his hero. "May I compare thee to a summers day?" you jokingly banter. A smile broke across his face, and his laughter echoed through the forest. " I wouldn't mind hearing that every day" you think to yourself. "I'll take that as a yes than my dear" Tom smirked.

The two of you began making you way out of the woods, chatting about books, art, hiking trails, and awful childhood embarrassments. As you revealed that, as a first grader you'd gotten married at recess to the fastest boy in your class, Tom said "Well, if you're married than I guess that means I cant ask you to dinner." In all honesty you were surprised by him wanting to see you again, the signs were obvious, but you hadn't been on a real date in quite sometime. "I think i could get away with it." you playfully state, " You just might have to race him for it." Tom let out his "eheheh" laugh that you were quickly getting used to. As you continued down the trail Toms slender fingers slid between yours, and hand in hand you walked into town.

"Where do you go from here?" he asked "I'm just down the way, East Suffolk Road" you tell him, then you ask "And you?" "South Hamp Lane" he states. "So this is where we part ways I suppose?" you try to hide your disappointment, even though you'd just met you really liked Tom.... "What is his last name?" you ask yourself. 

"I suppose not" he says, "Only if you allow me to walk you home, that is" "I suppose you can." you sarcastically respond. Tom smiles, squeezes your hand and starts en route to your house. "What is your last name anyway?" you ask "Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston" he answers.

When you arrive to your little cottage Tom walks you to the door. The sun is nearly down, and clouds were gathering towards the north. In the darkening sky Tom looked brighter, and handsomer than ever. "Would you like to come in?" you ask. Tom bites his lower lip, "I would love to, but I really shouldn't" he says. immediately you think of him having a girlfriend, or a cottage phobia, and your disappointment must have shown because tom was quick to terminate your thoughts. "It's just I really like you, and I'm trying my best to be a gentleman" You raise a brow,, curl your lips into a half smile and say "Well its a good thing I'm no gentleman" Tom grins and pulls you into his embrace.

You're greeted by his lips crashing against yours, his tongue exploring your mouth with eager haste. And as quickly as it began it was over, he pulled away and looked into your eyes, here came that comfortable silence again. You became lost in his gaze, and you and him both knew that this was the start of something much bigger. "I really should be a gentleman," he admits. you open your mouth to protest but he places a finger over your mouth. " I insist on taking you to dinner, does Tuesday work for you?" he asks. "Tuesday sounds perfect," you say giving in. "Tuesday it is my dear" he says with a grin.


End file.
